


Sweet Curse, My Hell

by CaptainHookness (orphan_account)



Category: Constantine (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Past Abuse, There is a supernatural twist in it, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CaptainHookness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin is guest starring as Papa Midnight on the NBC drama Constantine. Everything is going smoothly until he walks in on the star fixing his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Colin sighed and rubbed his eyes as he arrived in the warm city of Atlanta, Georgia; his suitcase dragging behind him and his backpack heavy on his shoulders.

 

Colin never really played a lot of 'bad' characters outside of his, now quite famous, role of Captain Killian 'Hook' Jones. He was offered a four-episode part on the most recent NBC TV series, Constantine, as what he gathered to be a type of demonologist. Of course he happily accepted the role and was on his way from his home town of Drogheda, Ireland.

 

The actor finally arrived at the set where he was cast. He approached who he believed to be the director , "Uhm, hello" he said shyly, "I'm Colin O'donoghue.. I'm here for the roll of Papa Midnite. "

 

The director smiled, "Ah yes!" he beamed, "If you go into the grey make-up trailer to your left, you can find your script! Your co-stars will be here shortly"

 

Colin smiled weakly, "Thank you" he murmured, making his way into the grey trailer. When he opened the door, expecting for there not to be anyone, he was rather startled when he saw someone was already in there, fixing his hair.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry" Colin gasped, shyly hugging at his jacket sleeves as his face turned bright red.

 

"No, mate, you're okay" the other smiled, "Names Matt, Matt Ryan!" he said happily, holding his hand out. 

 

Colin slowly took Matt's hand, "Uh, Colin.. Colin O'donoghue."

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Colin." Matt replied, winking at the Irishman. "Haven't seen ya 'round, what role are you here for?"

 

"Papa Midnite" Colin answered, sitting down in front of the mirror. "I...Don't really know what to say, I'm sorry. I'm not so great with new people."

 

Matt sat down on the couch behind Colin, watching as he put on some eye liner. "Is Papa Midnite going to be wearing eye liner or is that just something you're used to doing?"

 

Colin shrugged, finishing up his left eye, "I guess we'll see what your director thinks."

 

"Where you from, love? That's a pretty sexy accent you got there."

 

"Ireland" Colin smiled, spinning around in his chair and running a comb through his messy, jet black hair. "I'm guessing... Wales for you?"

 

"That's a good ear you've got, baby" Matt replied, standing up and propping himself up on the counter in front of Colin.

 

Colin smiled nervously, "Baby?" he questioned, his cheeks turning red again and his eyes scanning Matt's, rather gorgeous, body.

 

"You look so kissable" Matt smirked, running his fingers though Colin's hair.

 

Colin shifted awkwardly, "I'm sorry, what?" he muttered.

 

Matt frowned, "Oh, shit, I'm sorry, are you not gay?"

 

"Going by the internal gay-dar?" Colin smirked, "As much as I hate to tell you, lad, but you're right. The gayest" he laughed

 

Matt hummed, "So, uhm, this is an interesting start to a friendship."

 

Colin shrugged, "Not the strangest I have ever had." He took Matt's hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles, "It is a pleasure, Matt Ryan."

 

Matt smiled and bit his lip, "So, uh, I've got to get changed, you can either stay or go." 

 

"Don't mind if I stay, do you lad?" he laughed, sitting back and watching Matt as he pulled off his tight, V-neck shirt. Colin watched closely, smirking. "Damn, is it hot in here.. Or is it just you?"

 

Matt moved even closer, smiling innocently, "Like what you see, mate?"

 

Colin fanned his grey vest and laughed, "Very much so, thank you" he purred. 

 

 

When Matt was finally finished changing, he sat down in front of the other and smiled. Colin just rolled his eyes and moved to straddle Matt's hips, biting his lip as he looked at Matt's surprised face. Laughing, the Irishman tugged on Matt's tie, pulling him closer and closer until their lips were barely touching and their breath was ghosting over each other's lips.

 

"You look like you want to throw me down on this couch and fuck me until I can't feel my legs" Colin purred, eyes fixed on Matt's and a wicked smirk on his face. He was about to connect their lips when the door opened, both turned around with their eyes wide. "Fuck..."


	2. Everyone Has Their Secrets, What's Yours?

Colin quickly stood up and turned to his mirror, not looking the lady in the eye as she said filming started in fifteen minute. He waited until Matt mumbled an 'thank you' and she had left before turning around and letting out a sigh of relief.

 

"That was close" Matt smiled, "You not out yet?"

 

Colin smiled nervously, "No, not yet.. I.. I can't right now."

 

"That's a shame. Maybe we can work on it together." replied the Welshman. "But you should probably get changed, and if you're done before we've called to set, we can finish what you started."

 

Colin laughed softly and pulled off his shirt, smirking as he felt Matt's eyes on him. "Control yourself, now" he teased, letting his hips sway as he got into costume.

 

"You're such a  _tease_ " Matt snickered as he wrapped his arms around Colin's waist, "I feel like I've known you for years and it has only been an hour."

 

Colin rolled his eyes and turned around, "How about we go see a film or something later? It'd be fun!"

 

Matt smiled sweetly, "That sounds nice. I'll be looking forward to it. Say 'round seven or eight if we finish in time?"

 

Colin hummed, wrapping his arms around Matt's neck, "How about you tide me over until then?" he grinned, his eyes darting between Matt's eyes and lips.

 

Matt smiled and slowly leant in, connecting their lips in a quick, sloppy kiss. He let out a soft moan and pushed the Irishman against the counter, causing some of the cosmetics to fall to the floor.

 

Colin groaned and gripped the edge of the counter, his rings scraping against it. He pulled away for a quick breath, "Damn" he breathed, his eyes half lidded and his lips now kiss swollen. "That should do."

 

"That sounds like you need more, all of your heavy breathing..." Matt purred, moving his hands under Colin's shirt, "Such warm, smooth skin.. Just waiting for me to mark it up.."

 

Colin groaned and tipped his head back, eyes closed and his bottom lip between his teeth, "We should stop if we want to work today"

 

Matt laughed softly, a sweet smile on his face, "We should probably get to set" he whispered, holding tightly onto Colin's hands, "I'll see you after we're finished." He grabbed the beige trench coat and headed out the door, dragging Colin behind him.

 

 

 

Colin eyed John as he shot one of his 'solo scenes', a small smile on his face. He let out a quiet laugh here and there, flinched as the fight scenes became rougher and rougher. Though Matt called a cut when he laughed after bumping his head on the table.

 

"Can I get some ice?" he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head and sitting down on the floor, smiling when one of the assistants brought him a small bag of ice. Colin took a seat next to him, making sure everyone was distracted before pressing a kiss to Matt's injury . "Thanks, love" he grinned.

 

Colin rubbed his shoulder and pressed one last kiss to his new friend's face before getting up, "I've got a scene coming up. Be more careful, lad" he teased, "Don't want you passin' out on me!" He watched as Matt's eyes turned red, "Cute."

 

 

 

After everyone had wrapped up and shooting had ended for the night, it was nearly four in the morning. Colin had managed to drag himself to his hotel room, half asleep already. The Irishman dug his zippo lighter out of his bag and light up a cigarette. It was rather relaxing; sitting in bed with a cigarette, reading a book, and listening to some music. It was al interrupted when there was a loud knock at his door. Assuming it was a worker coming to tell him to quit smoking, he put out his cigarette and quickly got up to answer the door, "I wasn't smoking" he sighed as he answered the door, smiling when he saw that it was Matt standing before him. "Oh, uh, I wasn't expecting you so late... At all really.." He stepped aside and hummed, letting the Welshman inside. "Do you smoke?" he asked sleepily.

 

"Indeed" Matt replied, taking a cigarette from Colin's pack and lighting up. "Thanks" He quickly pressed himself against Colin with a smirk.

 

"Oh, baby" Colin groaned, "I'm way too tired for sex tonight.. Or this morning." He yawned and held onto Matt's hands, a small smile on his face.

 

"Now, love, I don't mean sex.. Maybe we could just kiss? And relax? Until you drift off to sleep and I tuck you in for the night?" Matt pulled Colin over to the bed, sitting him down before sitting on his lap, "So what d'ya say, mate?"

 

"I say you have yourself a deal" Colin purred, connecting Matt's lips with his. Smiling against Matt's soft lips, he laid back against the pillows. "Such a good kisser.."

 

Kiss after kiss, Matt had now finally finished his cigarette, accidentally burning Colin a few times.

 

"I think we should call it a night, mate"  Colin whispered, pulling off his shirt and smiling as Matt did the same.

 

When the two were down to their boxers, Colin climbed into bed with Matt. He yawned and laid his head on the Welshman's chest, falling into a pretty light sleep, fill of little whimpers here and there. Matt was just about to fall asleep when Colin began to squirm and cry out. "Hey, hey, Colin.." he cooed; shaking him and calling his name for a few minutes, the Irishman awoke with a start. 

 

"It's okay, love" Matt whispered, pushing a hand though Colin's hair. "It was just a nightmare."  He moved to rub Colin's back, frowning at the touch of what felt like a healed over scar. "What happened?" he asked softly

 

Colin tensed when he felt John rub his fingers over the long scar on his back, "Don't worry abou'it, lad."

 

"You know I can't do that now, love" Matt mumbled but kept a stern tone. "But if you don't want to tell me tonight, you can tell me when you wake up tomorrow." He laid down again and let Colin lay his head back on his chest. "Go back to sleep. We're both bloody knackered."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, now we're getting into the story. Actual plot line here we come!


	3. The B-Word

Colin woke up late that next morning, his eyes heavy and vision blurred. Where the hell was he? He grabbed his glasses off the bedside table and rolled over, jumping a little bit.

 

"Morning, love" Matt smirked, "Did you forget you went to bed with me last night?"

 

Colin sat up and nodded, "A little bit, yeah" he chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

 

Matt eyed the scar on Colin's back. He studied the way it still looked red as if it had just happened; the way it went from the small of his back all the way to his left shoulder. "You were going to tell me what happened and how you got that scar."

 

Colin just sighed and closed his eyes, "I've had it since I was nineteen" he breathed, taking a deep breath. "I was at a pub one night and I.." he trailed off again for a moment to light up a cigarette, "And I had  _way_ too much to drink. I got mixed up with the wrong people. Some arsehole was hitting on me, trying to buy me drinks... And whilst I still had the conscious to tell him to bugger off, he kept at it. I wasn't exactly myself after that, I thought I could take him, and not in the good way. I couldn't, of course, and I remember blacking out and waking up in some other house" He paused for a moment and took a long, calming drag from his cigarette, "That same man from the bar was there, along with some of his mates. They didn't sexually assault me, but hell they tried. They tried everything they could to keep me down, but I had spent five year prior to that living on the street so I knew how to fight, I knew what tricks men would use to try and get me in bed. I got away, but not without one of them cutting my back up. He tackled me, but my back pretty deep, but I still was able to get up and get away, which caused the knife to cut me even more. I went to the A&E, got stitches - forty seven of them to be exact." He shrugged and turned back to Matt, "And sometimes I still have nightmares about it, even though it doesn't bother me so much anymore, but I dream of them doing much worse."

 

Matt sat up beside Colin, "I'm so sorry, love" he whispered, kissing Colin's scarred shoulder. "I wish I knew what to tell you, but I don't."

 

Colin put out his fag and shrugged, "You don't have to say anything. It was twenty-five year ago." He cupped the side of Matt's face and smiled, "Don't worry about me, lad" he whispered, pressing his lips to the other's. Matt kissed back slowly, letting his hands roam over Colin's body. 

 

"I love the way you taste" the blonde whispered as he nipped at Colin's lip.

 

Colin blushed and pulled away, "I probably taste like cigarettes and whiskey" he laughed, grabbing his phone and opening his contacts. "I'm afraid I never got your phone number" he grinned, letting Matt put in his information. "Thank you" he smiled, standing up and making his way into the bathroom. "Do you need to shower too?"

 

"I can shower after you" Matt replied, laying back down and sighing. So, here he was, in bed with another handsome actor, acting as if it were the morning after even though they didn't bang. What exactly was he to do now? They hadn't even gone out on a date yet, so he couldn't exactly ask Colin if he wanted to be his boyfriend. Biting his lip, he grabbed his phone and checked the time. They didn't have to be on set for another three hours, so that gave them time to maybe go out for brunch.

 

When Colin stepped out of the shower, he dried his hair and put a towel around his waist before walking out into the lounge, "You're turn" he murmured, a small smirk on his face. "You're looking a bit scruffy."

 

Matt rolled his eyes and stood up, making his way into the bathroom and stealing Colin's towel on the way. "Didn't picture you to be so hung" he purred, "Looks good enough to suck." He slapped Colin's ass before closing the bathroom door, leaving Colin red and slightly embarrassed.

 

 

Colin had just finished getting dressed when Matt stepped out of the bathroom, "Hope you don't mind that I borrowed one of your jumpers" Colin said sweetly, his eyes widening as Matt dropped his towel. His eyes quickly darted between the other's face and his cock, which was hard not to stare at. (No pun intended.)

 

While Colin may have had the advantage in length at 7 1/2 inches, that was completely blown out of the water when he saw how thick Matt was. It wasn't the freakish, abnormal kind of thick. It ws the kind that anyone would rarely come across but always thought about one or twice in their life.

 

"Like what you see, mate?" asked Matt as he pulled on his pair of boxers.

 

Colin shook his head as he brought himself back to reality, "It is quite impressive" he hummed, kissing Matt's nose.

 

"Also, I don't care that you borrowed my jumper. It looks cute on you" the blonde replied, grinning when he saw Colin blush and duck his head. "Do you want to go get brunch, love?"

 

Colin tensed for a moment, "I, uh, don't really like going  _out_ for dates. I get horrible anxiety."

 

Matt chuckled, "Then we can get room service" he hummed, "If you're hungry, I mean" 

 

The Irishman shrugged his shoulders, "I could eat. Some fruit and stuff. M'not one for home cooked meals for breakfast.

 

"We can run to the bloody market for that, I'm not paying twenty dollar for some hotel fruit. Come on, to the market we go."

 

 

 

After the two had returned from the market, they headed back to Colin's hotel room, hand in hand and their faces red from laughing. Matt brought everything over to the bed and grinned, "Ever had chocolate sauce on mango?" he asked, smiling when Colin sat opposite of him. 

 

"I can't say that I have" Colin replied, taking a piece of mango from the container and dipping it in the small cup of chocolate syrup. "Not bad"

 

"You've got a bit of chocolate on your mouth. Let me get that for you.." Matt whispered as he slowly leant in and pressed their lips together. 

 

Colin pulled away after a moment and smiled as he blushed like mad. "Thank you" he whispered.

 

Matt took a deep breath, "I feel that this is a fair time to ask this, but, even though we haven't known each other for a full day yet-"

 

"You're not asking me to marry you, are you?" Colin interrupted. 

 

"No, no" Matt laughed, holding his hands up in his defence, "But I was wondering if you would consider.. Letting me call you my boyfriend? You don't have to come out yet, if you said yes, but.. Will you be my boyfriend, Colin?" he asked softly, tugging at his necklace.


	4. Chapter 4

Colin grinned softly, his eyes big and shining in the light of the room. He tugged at his necklace and looked down, "I've never been in a relationship before - like with another guy - a healthy relationship in that matter..."

 

Matt rubbed Colin's shoulder and smiled, "I understand that if you don't want to jump into that just yet."

 

"No, no!" Colin grinned, "I mean, I 'd love to be your boyfriend" he squeaked, laughing as Matt pulled him into a playful hug. Colin giggled and laid his head on Matt's chest, "I've love for you to call me your boyfriend."

 

"Then I will" Matt hummed, pressing kisses to the Irishman's face, "I know we've moved a little fast here, but I already like you." He held onto Colin's waist and smiled even wider as Colin slowly cuddled tightly against his side, "I think we're going to have the day off since it's raining so hard. So if we are, that gives us all day to lay in bed and cuddle." He watched as Colin stood up to throw away all of their trash, smirking at the way his hips swayed from side to side, "Why aren't you a model, love?"

 

Colin shrugged as he climbed back on the bed, "I took more of an interest in the arts of acting and music. Modelling freaked me out a little; I mean, I can barely get my picture taken without looking like I either killed someone of want to be killed." He sighed and laid his head on Matt's chest, "I could ask you the same thing."

 

"I didn't think I had it in me, I guess" Matt replied, wrapping his arms tightly around Colin. "I love your hair."

 

Colin laughed quietly, closing his eyes when Matt ran his fingers though the jet black strands of his hair, "And I like when you run your fingers through it."

 

As the two laid lazily in bed as it rained and thundered outside, Matt's phone sounded though the quiet room. "Can you get up for me, love? I have to reach my phone..." He smiled as Colin sat up just enough so he could grab his phone. 

 

Colin stayed quiet as Matt answered, playing with his boyfriend's fingers as he talked. He glanced up at Matt after the phone call had ended and smiled, "That sounded good. Did you get another job?"

 

Matt nodded excitedly, "I was asked to guest star on Grimm. Have you heard of that show?"

 

"Heard of it, yeah. I've not seen it though. Have you?"

 

"Yeah, I used to watch it when it first started, then I got too busy" Matt laughed, quietly amd pet Colin's hair, "Do you want to watch a film or something? I just got a text saying we had the day off."

 

Colin nodded lazily, "I'm sure we can find some kind of horror film. Have you ever seen the Hatchet series?"

 

"No, do you want to watch that?"

 

"Hell yeah" Colin beamed, digging his laptop out of his bag. He opened up Netflix and pulled up the film, "We'll let it load."

 

"Until then..." Matt smiled, slowly leaning in to meet Colin's lips.

 

Colin smiled and closed his eyes, letting out a quiet moan when their lips touched. He smiled and gripped the back of Matt's neck as he deepened their kiss

 

Clothes dropping to the floor, heaving breaths filling the room, the two were now down to their boxers and Colin was now on his back, staring up at Matt with dark eyes. "Fuck, mate" he panted, closing his eyes.

 

Matt smirked and ran his finger tips up Colin's thighs, "You're just dying for me to touch you."

 

"No shit, sherlock" Colin whined.

 

Matt giggled softly and leant down to press a kiss to Colin's neck, "But you're so cute like this."

 

"I'm about to get bloody adorable if you don't do something!" he whined, putting Matt's hand on the bulge in his boxers. "I just need a little attention." Colin smiled as Matt began to work his hand, eyes fluttering shut, "Just like that, baby.."

 

Matt smiled, tugging Colin out of his boxers and pulling Colin up for a kiss, "Sexual acts on the bed are so...Boring, don't you think?"

 

"So where do you assume we go?" Colin asked, laughing as Matt pulled him up.

 

"Against the wall, mate" the Welshman replied, pushing the other into the wall and sinking to his knees. He laughed and pressed a kiss to the head of Colin's cock, "So pink and swollen.. Just dying for attention."

 

Colin laid his head back against the wall, lacing his fingers in Matt's hair. "Might want to get to it before I fuck your face"

 

"Now now" Matt cooed, licking a slow, wet stripe up Colin's cock. "If you keep complaining, I won't do anything at all."

 

Colin just whined and squeezed his eyes shut as Matt continued to only lick the pre cum off the head of his cock. "Please, Matt" he whimpered, his eyes snapping open  as Matt stood up and spun him around.

 

"I'm going to fuck you so fucking hard you won't be able to fucking walk tomorrow" Matt growled as he pulled his cock from his boxers.

 

Colin bit his lip and whined as he felt Matt push his ass apart, "Jesus, mate" he purred; he let out a surprised moan as he felt Matt's tongue against his hole, "That's s-something different"

 

Matt ignored Colin's silly comments and pushed his tongue into his hole, smirking as Colin grew louder and louder. "You little slut"  he whispered, "So fucking loud, just for me..." He stood up and grabbed the lube from the bedside table and smeared some onto his cock and groaned. Slapping his cock against Colin's hole made them both moan and squirm before Matt began to push in. "So fucking tight."

 

"Never been fucked like this before" Colin whined, pushing back on Matt's cock, "Move. Please. I need you so fucking bad." HE cried out as Matt slammed his hips inside, hitting his spot right on.

 

Colin knew he wasn't going to last very long. This felt way too good. "Harder" he panted, moaning out as Matt went even faster. "Oh god, please don't ever stop"

 

Thrust after thrust, grunt after grunt, colin was spilling onto the wall; he could barely catch his breath and he could swear he blacked out for a moment. "On your knees, whore" Matt demanded as he pulled out. He grinned when Colin did as he was told, beginning to stroke himself.

 

Colin knew what he was supposed to be doing - and he did just that; holding his tongue out as Matt finally spilt his load onto Colin's fuck and tongue. "You taste so good" he purred, humming when Matt leant down to kiss him. 

 

"And you feel good around me, love" the Welshman replied, helping Colin to his feet. "A little weak in the knees I see. Now how about you get dressed, love.  We still have that film waiting for us."

 


	5. Chapter 5

Colin quickly got dressed and crawled back into bed with Matt, "That was great" he whispered. "So do you want to watch that film now? I'm sure it's ready."

 

Matt nodded happily and cuddled into Colin, "Sounds great." He wrapped an arm around Colin's shoulders as they started the film, "If you get scared now, I'll protect you."

 

Colin rolled his eyes and laid his head on the other's chest, "You will probably be the one getting scared." He flipped off the light and laughed, "So shut up now"

 

Matt rolled his eyes as well and pushed his head into Colin's chest with a small giggle. "I hate you" he teased, finally deciding to shut up and watch.

 

 

 

Half way through the film, Matt squeaked and buried his face into Colin's chest, "What the fuck!? He just pulled that guy's entire spine, brain, and nervous system out through his stomach!" He shivered and ran a hand through his hair, hiding his eyes.

 

"I know!" Colin beamed, ""That is one of my favourite parts. Watch the film, you pussy!" He smiled and slowly pushed Mat's head back up towards the screen, "Or I'll tell everyone on set what a coward you are."

 

"You play a mean game, Irishman" Matt laughed, laying back against the pillows with Colin in his arms. "If you tell anyone that I got scared, I will tie you to the trailer and have everyone tell you about the sex they had with me. Now I bet that would be very hard for you to listen to."

 

Colin frowned and turned around, "Is that supposed to be funny?" he scoffed, "I mean, hearing about your history of sexual partner is fine, but I don't want to hear about what they did to you or what you did to them, okay?"

 

Matt tensed for a moment, listening to Colin ramble on for a moment, "Hey, calm down. I'm sorry" he cooed, pressing a kiss to the other's forehead. "I won't do that." He pet Colin's hair slowly and hummed, "I won't ever do something like that to you."

 

Colin nodded and murmured a tiny 'mhmm' as he sat up and rolled off of Matt's lap, "I feel sick to my stomach"

 

"Are you mad at what I said? I'm sorry, I didn't know that would make you angry." Matt wrapped his arms around Colin's waist, "Tell me what's wrong, love."

 

"It isn't what you said" he whispered, pressing a kiss to Matt's forehead. "I'll talk about it some other time. Just not right now? I promise I'll tell you one of these days." He ran his fingers over Matt's side, laughing as the Welshman squirmed.

 

"Do you maybe want to go out and play in the rain?" Matt grinned as he stood up and looked out the window, "It isn't raining super hard anymore. So if you want to get out and do something, now is the time."

 

"Maybe we can just go out and take a walk around the city? I've never been to Atlanta before, and maybe you can show me around and some of your favourite places." Colin stood up and stretched, moving over to grab Matt from behind. "You can take me to the nearest drug store. We need to buy some condoms.

 

"Condoms? What's the fun in condoms?" Matt pouted, "It feels so much better for us without them."

 

Colin sighed, "Because I just want to be safe until we both get tested."

 

"I was actually tested last month," Matt said softly, "I had an HIV scare."

 

"Oh that's great" Colin mumbled, "Have you ever had an STD?"

 

Matt shook his head, "No, I've never gotten an STD before. And for that I am very thankful."

 

"I'm just a little paranoid about stuff like that. But I do trust that you are clean." Colin cupped the side of Matt's cheek, "Let's go out an play in the rain." He grinned and got dressed in his boots, waiting for Matt as he did the same before heading out the door.

 

When they were finally outside, Colin laughed and spun around. "It feels so great out here!" He kicked some water onto Matt's legs and giggled, "Come on, let's splash in the puddles!"

 

"You're like a child" Matt teased, tackling Colin down into the grass. The two laughed and rolled around, wrestling until Matt finally managed to pin Colin's arms down.

 

Colin looked up at Matt with a heavy blush and smiled, "Kiss me" he murmured, biting his lip. "Kiss me." And without any hesitation, Matt bent down and connected their lips; it was soft. Gentle, with just the right about of rough heat.

 

"Fuck you're a great kisser" the Welshman purred, smiling down at Colin.

 

 

It came as quite a shock to them when they noticed a flash of light and heard someone laughing. 

 

"Colin O'donoghue. Gay. Who would have thought!" they said.

 

Colin could already feel tears welling up in his eyes. He craned his neck to look at the photographer, whimpering as Matt got up.

 

"Delete that picture" Matt snarled as he stood up.

 

"Why would I?"  the photographer smirked, backing up. "This will make me rich!"

 

Matt growled and stepped forwards, "I said. Delete the bloody picture!" When the photographer still argued no, Matt looked over at Colin, who was pulling the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands and wiping away the tears from his cheeks. He turned back to the photographer, "I am giving you one last chance to delete that fucking picture. If you don't, I swear I will fucking kill you." When the other man still declined, Matt shoved him into the wall of the hotel, punching him as hard as he possibly could. "People like you make me sick" he snarled, wrapping his hand around the stranger's throat. "Delete the picture, or you will never walk again." He pulled the knife from his pocket and held it to the man's throat, "You like it? I always keep it in my pocket for protection, but of course I never get to use it. But now. Oh, but now. I can slit your fucking throat with it and make you watch as I lick your blood off of it." He smiled a very sickening smile before making a tiny cut into the stranger's neck. Just as a warning. "Delete it."


	6. Chapter 6

When the photographer finally deleted the picture, Matt grinned and let the man go, "If I ever fucking see you again, you won't be so lucky." He sighed sadly and went back to wrap his arms around Colin's waist, "No one is going to find out as long as you're with me." He pressed kisses to Colin's nose and hummed, " think you and I should probably go back inside, I hate for anyone else to see us together." He helped Colin up in his arms and walked him back inside.

 

When the two finally reached their room again, Matt laid his head down on Colin's shoulder, "Let's order some pizza and get a few films together to watch."

 

Colin laughed quietly, "Sounds great. What kind of pizza do you want?" He grabbed his own laptop and began to skim through some films, "One horror film and one mystery film?"

 

"Sounds like a deal. I'll order pizza, what do you want? I'm getting black olives and Canadian bacon." COlin waited for Matt to reply beore sighing and running a hand through his hair, "Fine, I'm choosing for you. How do you like jalapeños?"

 

"Actually, jalapeños and pepperoni sounds great" Matt chuckled, pressing a kiss to Colin's cheek as he got up, "Are you going to order drinks, too, or do you want to have something here?"

 

"Let's order something. I could go for some soda for once. I haven't had soda in a few years. Ever since I started acting. Trying to stay thin, you know? HAve to find into costume and shit like that, It sucks, but what can you do?" Colin laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "What film do you want to watch? I was thinking Gothika or Hellraiser. Maybe even the remake of Evil Dead they made few year ago. If you like." The Irishman laughed softly and turned Matt's computer towards him, "What about Pan's Labyrinth? I fucking love that film."

 

"Hmm, I've never seen that before," answered Matt as he closed the bathroom door, "Do you think you could answer the door when the pizza comes?"

 

"Do you want me to come in there and hold it for you, too?" Colin called back with a smirk, "Sure think, mate. As long as you pay for it. That's our new rule; whoever pays for it, the other goes to the door."

 

"Uh, fine" Matt sighed as he came out of the bathroom, zipping up his pants. "You're lucky I have cash on me. Not much, but enough."

 

"Funny, 'cause I stole five bucks from your pants when you took me against the wall earlier." Colin smirked, throwing a five dollar bill in Matt's direction.

 

"Yeah, that's so funny," Matt sassed, "And I'm probably going to be charged with assault for nearly killing that photographer, but on the other hand, you throwing money at me? I can get used to that."

 

"Better be taking your clothes off for me then." Colin smiled, watching as Matt shook his hips, "Just like that, but more slutty, and maybe with a pole you can hold onto. That would be super sexy." Colin stood up and ran a hand through his hair before yanking Matt up against his body. Swaying him around, Colin purred and attacked his lips to Matt's neck, "Mm, you have the hottest fucking body, your ass is just fucking amazing. I can just imagine spanking you until you're begging me to fuck you."

 

"You want me to be a stripper for you right now? I'd be happy to. I just need a slutty outfit for you."

 

"But right now, you can just dance for me." Colin grinned as Matt began to grind against his side, "Fuck, baby. How about you go somewhere and get a slutty outfit and I go get a bunch of singles to give you?"

 

Matt purred, "I think that sounds like a plan."

 

"Alright, let's go."

 

Matt made his way out of the hotel, hand in hand with Colin. "I'll see you back here very soon." The two shared a quick kiss before going their seperate ways - each with a smile on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Finally. To anyone who isn't reading any of my other works: I have had horrible writer's block lately. But hopefully things will be better soon!


	7. Do Something. Anything.

When Matt returned to the hotel room, Colin was already there waiting, lights dim and a cheeky smirk on his face, “Hey, baby.”

Matt felt a heavy blush dust his cheeks, “You weren’t kidding when you said you were going to get a ton of one pound notes, what is that, two hundred quid?”

“Five,” Colin replied, “Now go get dressed for me, love. I can’t wait any longer.”

Matt chuckled, winking at Colin before heading back to the bathroom to change. He closed the bathroom door and dug through the bag, pulling out short, violet blue shorts and matching thigh highs. He stripped his clothes and pulled the tights and garter on, attaching them together before pulling up his shorts. Sighing, he looked in the mirror, hoping he looked alright for Colin. The Welshman stepped out of the bathroom and out to stand before Colin.

“God damn,” Colin breathed, grabbing Matt’s hips and smirking, “You look ravishing. Absolutely stunning. I love it.”

“Thanks,” Matt murmured, swaying his hips a little. “I love it, and I’m glad you do too, baby.”

“Fancy a dance?” asked Colin, pressing kisses to his lover’s neck.

“You bet your ass I fancy a dance,” Matt teased, pushing Colin down onto the bed. He put his music on shuffle and smirked, moving his hips slowly, teasingly to the beat. It was a pretty fast beat, but he thought it better suited to tease the other. Laughing, Matt straddled Colin’s thighs and ground his hips down, loving the noises he got in return. “You’re so fucking hard, aren’t you? It feels so good..”

Colin moaned and pushed his hand down Matt’s pants, “Yeah, move your hips. Just like that..”

Matt whined, moving his hands to wrap around Colin’s neck, “Fuck, right there…”

Colin latched onto Matt’s neck, sucking a dark purple mark into his collarbone. “Yeah, you like that, don’t you, boy?” He purred as he heard a loud moan escape the Welshman’s lips, “You’re gonna come right here, aren’t you?”

“M-Maybe,” Matt squeaked, his eyes falling shut as their bodies moved together. “Take me.”

“Oh, but you look like you’re having so much fun, baby,” the Irishman whispered, pulling his hands from Matt’s skimpy shorts.

“Please, Colin. Take me,” he whined, pushing back against Colin’s ass. “Right now..”

Colin hummed, running a hand through his hair, “That’s cute, I like hearing you beg..” He stood up and gave Matt a wicked smirk, “If you can dance for me, I’ll fuck you until you can’t walk straight anymore.”

“Please, take me now,” Matt panted, “I can’t think about anything else but you inside me..” Matt gasped when Colin pushed him against the wall and sunk to his knees, “Fuck.. Good boy..”

Colin looked up at Matt and smiled, holding eye contact with him as he pulled his cock from the blue shorts, “So hard, so gorgeous..” The Irishman held Matt’s cock in his hand as he pressed tiny kisses to it, smearing pre-come onto his lips, “Do you want me to fuck you, Matty?”

**  
  
  
**

~

 

The bar was crowded but Matt took Colin’s hand and led him towards a booth in the corner. The beat of the music vibrated through their bodies and Colin could have sworn he saw Matt swing his hips to the beat as he walked. What a tease!

 

Matt pushed Colin into the booth and leaned in close, his lips almost touching Colin’s ear. “I’ll get us something to drink, alright, babe?”

 

“You go do that. I’ll be waiting.”

 

Matt smirked and walked away and this time Colin was sure that he was teasing him on purpose with those hips.

 

He watched his boyfriend disappear into the crowd and then settled back in the booth. He couldn’t deny that he was incredibly happy. With Matt. With everything. He would have never dreamed that things would turn out like this, when he accepted that guest role on Constantine. If someone had told him before that he’d meet a person, so incredible, so caring and so lovable and admittedly hot like Matt, he would have probably called that someone a madman. Because why would someone like Colin deserve him?

 

He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. He shouldn’t think like that. It would only get his mood down and he wanted this evening to be amazing. For himself and for Matt.

 

He tapped his fingers on the table to the rhythm of the music and watched the people dance and talk. He could see Matt at the bar, waiting for their drinks and he smiled as he observed him from afar.

But then he noticed someone else. Someone standing just a few meters further right than Matt, leaning against the bar and sort of obviously flirting with a girl that was also very obviously not interested.

 

His almost jet black hair stood out and Colin knew there was no chance he was mistaken. He’d know that face, than man everywhere.

 

Colin felt like the world was spinning all of a sudden. His fingers on the tabletop had stopped moving and he couldn’t hear the music over his racing heart anymore. That man--

 

That man he had been trying to forget for the last five years.

 

That man had destroyed him, his life and everything that he’d held dear.

 

That man made shivers run down his back.

 

How could he be here right now? How had he found Colin? Or was this all just coincidence? If it was, then fate was a bitch for making their paths cross now that Colin was finally happy again.

 

His mind was flooded with memories. Memories he had never wanted to think of again. But now here they were and they tore him apart.

_“What is this?! What did you do to the bedroom?” The voice of Sebastian sounded through the apartment and Colin sort of flinched. He heard Sebastian’s steps in the hallway and already dreaded the moment he’d be walking into the living room._

 

_“Hey, Sebastian. I didn’t even hear you come home. How was the day at the shop?” He asked, trying to indirectly calm his boyfriend. He couldn’t handle an anger outbreak right now._

 

_“I asked you something, didn’t I, Colin?” Colin nodded slowly. He knew where this was going. “Then why don’t you give me an answer like any fucking bitch would?!”_

 

_“Please, I just wanted to reorganise things. So I moved the furniture a bit. I can put everything back the way it was, if you give me an hour. I just wanted to try it out.”_

 

_“This is my apartment. So, you ask me first before you move any fucking furniture around!”_

 

_The slap to the face that followed had Colin’s head flying to the side. He couldn’t help the pained sound he made and he held a hand to his cheek, where the burning pain was the worst. Only very slowly he turned his face back to Sebastian._

 

_He really should have known Sebastian would react this way. And he really shouldn’t have said what he’d said next._

 

_“You’re drunk, Sebastian. Go sleep and cure your stupid hangover in your newly rearranged bedroom.”_

 

_This time it wasn’t Sebastian’s palm connecting with his cheek but his fist. Again and again until he was on the floor. Then he started kicking his stomach and soon Colin lost consciousness._

 

_Waking up in the hospital once again, he knew that Sebastian had brought him here, playing the worried boyfriend, who had no idea who beat Colin up. And Colin knew, if he ever told anyone that it was Sebastian who beat him to a bloody pulp, Sebastian would make his life a living hell. Even more than he already was._

_He had to get away from him but that was easier said then done._

Colin didn’t notice that Matt had returned with the drinks. His eyes were still fixed on the other man at the bar. How could Sebastian be here right now?

 

“Vodka lemon for my love.” Matt said and swiftly put the drink down in front of Colin. His face fell immediately, though, when he saw the expression on Colin’s face. “What’s wrong?”

 

“N-Nothing. Really nothing. Just--”

 

Matt’s turned back to the bar to see whatever or whoever Colin was looking at. “Who is that?” He had apparently found him. “Someone you know?”

 

“Well, yeah, I--” Colin felt like he was choking on something. Why hadn’t he told Matt about him sooner. Now it was impossible. He couldn’t get it out.

 

“What was that?”

 

“I do know him. But I--” Colin hesitated. “Can we leave? Please, Matt, I need to get out of here.”

 

Matt looked irritated to say the least but he could hear the panic in Colin’s voice and quickly nodded. “Come on, then.” He took Colin’s hand and laced his fingers with his boyfriend’s. His eyes kept glancing back at the man at the bar as he followed Colin outside.

 

“Are you going to tell me who that was?” Matt stopped Colin from going any further by grabbing his arm and holding him back. “Why does he have you panic like that?”

 

“It’s sort of a long story and I can’t tell you everything right here and now. I will tell you, trust me. It’s just--Sebastian can’t find me. Not after what I’ve done.”

 

“What have you done to him, Colin?”

 

“What he deserved.”

 

“You gotta be more specific than that, luv.”

 

Colin sighed, biting his lip for a second and then he looked straight up into Matt’s eyes. “Because of me, that guy spent three years in prison and if he ever finds me, he will end me.”

Matt felt anger surge through him, his eyes turning dark as he wrapped an arm around Colin, protectively holding him close. He made sure that no one was behind them before running across the street. He hugged Colin close when it began to rain, his shoes already wet from the puddles of the previous rain storm.

“You’re going to be okay, love.. I’ll never let him hurt you again. I promise.”

Colin’s face was still in a mode of panic; his eyes darting around and his hands shaking. “You don’t understand, Matt… He.. He’ll do anything to find me, and I know he’s still looking for me. I tried to get out one other time, I was safe for a few days, but homeless. He found me, and then he nearly killed me. If there hadn’t been a few women around to chase him off, I could have died. I had my jaw wired shut for three weeks.”

Matt hugged him close, running a hand through his hair and pressing their foreheads together. The leather of Colin’s pants glistening in the rain and Matt’s leather jacket doing the same, maybe wasn’t the best thing to wear while running from somebody.

Matt felt a tap on his shoulder; sighing, he pulled away from Colin and turned around, barely having time to process the man in front of him before he was knocked out with a swift punch to the face.

Colin knelt down and shook Matt, trying to get him to wake up. “Matt.. Matty please..” He turned and looked up at the man who had assaulted him, his heart sinking. There stood that same man he had feared for so many years; his jet black hair dripping with rain. “Sebastian..” he squeaked, backing away from his former boyfriend.

“It’s been such a long time,” Sebastian purred, stepping forward as Colin backed away. “Those three years away from you really took a toll on me. I missed you so much.” He grabbed Colin by his jacket and pushed him up into the brick wall next to Matt’s unconscious form. “Look at you. You’ve changed, Colin. You know I don’t like change.”

 **  
**Colin gulped, his mind racing. _Do something, scream for help. Do SOMETHING._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took oh so long for me to update! I've finally gotten some help. And I would love to introduce everyone to my new co-writer: Petrichorish. She's great. She's given this story some life! Give most of the credit to her.


	8. Who am I?

Colin yelped as he was thrown down to the ground; his nose bleeding and his face scratched up. He knew that if Matt didn't wake up soon, he'd be gone. He could see Sebastian pulling something from his pocket, something that glistened in the light of the street lamp. A knife. "You don't have to do this, Sebastian. You can walk away now."

"Not until I've got what I have waited five years for." He pulled Colin to his feet, tracing the blade of the knife over his lips. He smiled, pushing the knife into Colin's stomach.

Colin gasped, his eyes widening as he looked up at Sebastian. He couldn't speak, he could only whine and fall down against the wall as his former lover twisted the blade.

"You thought it was all over, but let me tell you something, baby.. Even in hell, you will see me everywhere you turn. It's never over."

In that moment Matt regained consciousness.

 

When he saw Colin on the ground with Sebastian standing over him, the knife dripping with blood in his hand, something inside him snapped.

 

It didn’t matter that he was hurt as well, that his head was pounding. No, all that mattered was Colin being seriously injured by that bastard-- Matt wanted to bash his head in for what he’d done.

 

He pushed himself up and with all the strength he could manage he tackled Sebastian to the ground. Sebastian apparently hadn’t seen that coming because getting him to the ground seemed way too easy, almost like he wasn’t a six feet tall man but rather a small child. Matt heard Sebastian’s head hit the concrete with an audible ‘crack’.

 

“You don’t ever-- touch-- him-- again!” He hissed and kept punching the man beneath him in between words. “Do you understand?! Do not lay a fucking finger on him or I swear it’ll be the last fucking thing you do!”

 

Colin watched the whole scene but he was slowly losing consciousness. The loss of blood he suffered from the wound in his stomach was getting too much. He felt lightheaded and black spots were dancing in front of his eyes but still he saw everything happening right in front of him.

 

Matt getting up as if nothing had happened to him and then tackling Sebastian to the ground with such force that Colin could have sworn he heard several cracks from Sebastian’s bones-- probably his ribs-- as they broke.

 

Colin tried to call out to Matt, telling him to stop, that Sebastian wasn’t worth it but his voice wasn’t doing as he wanted. All he managed to get out was a something barely above a whisper. “Matt…”

 

But Matt didn’t stop. He continued throwing his fists into Sebastian’s face until Colin heard Sebastian’s jaw break.

 

Later Colin would blame it on himself barely being conscious but what he saw then had him question pretty much all he’d ever believed in. It was in that moment that Matt paused punching the man beneath him and looked up right into Colin’s eyes.

 

And Matt’s eyes were glowing a dangerous amber.

**  
**  


Matt wasn't sure how long it had been before he came to. Days, weeks, many days. He managed to crack his eyes open and take a brief look around, realising he was now in a hospital. "Colin?" he grunted, trying to roll onto his side.

"Matty?" Colin choked out. Fuck, he felt like he'd been hit by a bus; and he probably sounded like it too. His head was foggy and he could barely remember his own name, but he still remembered Matt in that alley. The way he threw Sebastian down and across the alley with inhuman strength, the way he beat Sebastian with such little effort and still seemed to almost kill him, the way that Matt's eyes were glowing a bright, piercing yellow colour and his teeth seemed sharper. That is something he would never forget.

Matt’s eyes found Colin in a bed on the other side of the hospital room. His heart jumped, half with joy that Colin was okay and half with worry because, holy shit, he’d been stabbed into the stomach with a knife.

 

Matt himself felt a little dizzy but apart from that he felt fine. Then why was he in a hospital bed as well?

 

“What happened, Colin? How long have we been here? What happened after…” He trailed off, not actually sure what the last thing he remembered was.

 

“After you almost killed Sebastian?” Colin said rather quietly. “Well, you passed out, then I passed out and apparently we were found like that by a pedestrian who immediately called the police and an ambulance. We’ve been here for almost four days. I woke up right after I came out of surgery. You on the other hand just wouldn’t wake up. The doctors didn’t know what was wrong with you.” He swallowed to get rid of the lump in his throat. “I was so worried you wouldn’t wake up at all.”

 

Matt tried to sit up a little. “I’m fine. It’s alright. I’m rather glad that you are okay. What happened to Sebastian? Did they lock him up?”

 

“No. At least not yet. The police weren’t sure what exactly had happened or who attacked first. So, they talked to me and to Sebastian and in the end they decided to believe my story for now rather than his. He’s next door, apparently, handcuffed to the hospital bed. But it’s not like he could go anywhere, seeing as you broke six of his ribs, his jaw and his wrist and gave him a major concussion.” Colin gave Matt a calculating look. He hesitated to ask but eventually did it anyway. “What the hell happened back there, Matt? It was like that wasn’t even you. And I--  saw something that I can’t explain, no matter how hard I try.”

 

Matt looked at him rather confused. He didn’t know how he had managed to do so much damage or why Sebastian had barely defended himself. And Colin sounded-- well, what was the word? Shocked? Maybe. Frightened? Stunned?

 

Matt couldn’t even remember most of it. He didn’t know why he’d been out for days after getting punched in the face. Something was wrong here. Really wrong. But he couldn’t put a finger on it.

 

“What do you mean?,” Matt asked slowly. “What did you see?”

 

“I’m actually not so sure. It was-- I mean, maybe I was hallucinating from the blood loss but--”

 

“What, Colin?”

 

Colin bit his lip. “Your eyes. You looked at me right before you passed out and your eyes were… glowing.”

 

“Glowing?” Matt’s voice was dripping with disbelief.

 

“Yes.” Colin said with emphasis. “And not just that. Your teeth had changed as well. They were sharp, almost jagged. Look, I know this sounds crazy--”

 

“Crazy is an understatement.”

 

“--but I know what I saw!” Colin pointed an accusing finger towards Matt. “So, tell me, what was that?”

 

Matt sighed, ran a hand through his hair and tried to bring his thoughts in order. “Colin, I’m not saying that you didn’t see what you think you saw but maybe it was all just your imagination. Maybe it was just light reflected in my eyes.”

 

“It wasn’t.” Colin gritted his teeth.

 

“Alright, alright. Then what do you suppose it was?”

 

“Well, either something happened to you that night-- the explanation of which I would put into the X-Files-- and neither of us will ever know what it was,” Colin said with a forced smile before looking away. “Or… you are lying to me and you know exactly what is going on.”

 

“So, you’re saying I’m keeping something from you? That I’m some kind of a supernatural freak whose eyes randomly start glowing? Are you bloody serious?” Matt didn’t mean to get louder but this was getting ridiculous.

 

Colin looked back at his boyfriend. “What if I am? You know, I’ve never been in a relationship with anyone who was really honest with me, so maybe you’re not, either.”

 

“You should hear yourself right now!”

 

Matt felt it in the exact same moment that Colin saw it.

 

Something changed. Within him. He flexed his fingers as he felt adrenalin rush through his body and his breathing got heavier as he felt anger surge through him. Then he felt an itch in his gums, when suddenly his teeth grew and changed. His canines became pointier, his front teeth sharper.

 

What the fuck was happening to him?

 

Colin was staring at him with his mouth open, not able to think of a single word to say. Slowly he lifted a shaking hand to point at Matt. “Look at your eyes…”

 

Matt looked around, slightly panicking, until he saw his reflection in the glass of the window. What he saw made his heart skip a beat. Colin had been right.

 

His eyes were glowing bright yellow.

 

And that was definitely not normal.

 

Colin looked away from his boyfriend, or.. His.. Whatever the hell he was now. Hell, if only he had some kind of answer. “Matt, where were you born? Who are your parents?”

 

 **  
** Matt leant against the edge of the bed and closed his eyes, mumbling to himself in Welsh, "My birth parents abandon me when I was born, I was adopted". He soon felt calm wash over him once again; his eyes were back to their normal light brown colour, his teeth were no longer two or three centimetre too long, they were somewhat smaller, but they still had a bit of a point to them. He looked up at Colin and bit his lip; careful not to make it bleed, “What am I supposed to do? Who the hell am I now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my coauthor and I decided to add a bit of a supernatural twist into this. I hope you guys like it. Maybe I will come back to this. Thanks for reading I'm sorry yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Special request for darrenandthehellblazer on Tumblr! You should follow them.


End file.
